Next Steps
by Belfast Docks
Summary: "None of the other boys turned her on like he did. The trouble was, sometimes she wasn't sure if he knew that." Final Year of Secondary School, Rena/Kiyoshi, Lemon


**Author's Note:** Another piece from the gutter. However, Rena's sexual exploits were featured in the manga, so it's not like I'm delving into anything not already there.

**DisBlamers, Warnings & Rating:** **M** for sex and language. Heed the rating, or go back. Obviously, I don't own DD, either.

**Pairing:** Rena x Kiyoshi - I wished the manga had gone more into their relationship, since I thought it was an interesting pairing after Rena's bad experiences. And Rena seemed to me the type of person who goes after what she wants.

~BD

* * *

**Next Steps**

* * *

They were arguing again, but Rena couldn't find it in herself to be terribly irritated.

In fact, it wasn't exactly arguing. It was more like...

A heated debate.

Something about having such conversations with him was electric; it got her blood going. None of the other boys turned her on like he did. The trouble was, sometimes she wasn't sure if _he_ knew that.

"...if TechCon doesn't come clean about the security breach, they'll end up going bankrupt. If they haven't already. If I had to guess, they've probably got several lawsuits pending against them as it is..."

She shrugged. "Well, if they do, then it's their company president's fault for not having a better firewall and security measures."

_Good grief, what the hell did it matter, though?_ She wasn't even sure how they'd gotten on the subject of TechCon. It was an obscure news article to start with and her father's business had no connections to the small technological corporation that had floundered after their main system had been hacked two days previously. Kiyoshi followed that sort of thing though, and he often got going on the subject of tech and computers without her invitation.

"Actually, the firewall was above average," he replied, in that maddeningly superior voice that indicated he thought he knew more than she did about the subject. When he took that tone, it made her want to knock the tottering stack student council paperwork out of his hands and onto the floor, just to see what he would do. It made her want to slap _him_ sometimes.

He continued, oblivious to her annoyance. "In fact, the code was more advanced than is normal for a company of that size, which is, in and of itself, quite unusual..."

_Damn it_, but he was driving her mad! _Who the fuck cared about all of that shit anyways_? She glanced out of a window they were passing to ignore him for a moment, and found herself looking into one of the school's small courtyards. Rena tuned Kiyoshi out for a few seconds.

Below, in the weak, late-winter sun, Teru was tending the straggling daisies, while Kurosaki leaned against the side of the building, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The janitor had a goofy smile playing about his lips and it rankled Rena's nerves. She still didn't understand why Teru didn't jump the man. It was horribly obvious that Kurosaki was hopelessly in love with her. All the girl would have to do would be to kiss him hard a couple of times, and he would likely lose all of his self control and fuck her senseless.

Perhaps that's why she was so bloody irritated with Kiyoshi. It wasn't Kurosaki and Teru's fault, not really. All of her past relationships had been intimately physical, whether she had wanted them to be or not, and she had learned from a young age to expect that sort of thing. Which meant that she had a difficult time comprehending a love or attraction that didn't involve physical intimacy. It was almost as though Kiyoshi was content to worship her from afar, and Rena wanted none of that. Love demanded physical interaction for her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Kiyoshi's private declaration that he was more interested in her as a person, that he didn't need the psychical portion of a relationship to be interested in her. That alone made her feel like a woman instead of a trophy or a toy, which was certainly a big change from her previous experiences. But she was quite sick of waiting for him to take the next step.

"...to make matters worse, TechCon lied once already about the breach and claimed no important information was leaked, but the Agency has already proven that wrong by bypassing the firewall themselves, and hacking into the..."

Or maybe Kiyoshi wanted _her_ to take the next step? She mulled that over for a moment. She had been avoiding taking the next step because she didn't want him to think she was just physically attracted to him. She was physically attracted to him, of course. But it was important that he understand his looks weren't the _only_ thing she was attracted to. Her brow furrowed slightly as she continued gazing out of the windows while they walked down the corridor. Kurosaki had pushed off of the building and moved to Teru's side; Teru's shoulders jerked in surprise and she looked up at him with a slightly panicked expression.

Rena nearly snorted. As if Kurosaki would do anything while they were at school, in a _very_ public area. But honestly, hadn't the man fantasized about tossing Teru over the desk in his office? It was every horny teenaged boy's dream to have sex in school, where he could get caught at any second. It was dangerous and exciting. Kurosaki wasn't so old as to not be interested in a fantasy like that; he was only in his 20's.

She snapped her eyes from the windows to the empty hall as the thought flitted, tantalizingly, through her mind. It was late in the afternoon; most of the students had gone home, barring a few after-school clubs that hadn't let out yet.

Kiyoshi was still going on about TechCon.

Abruptly, Rena cut him off. "Oh, shut up. I don't give a damn about TechCon right now."

He stiffened, and looked highly affronted. In a sarcastic, snappish voice, he said, "Excuse _me_, then. What would _you_ like to talk about?"

She opened the door of the student council room. As soon as he was inside, she shut it and locked it. Without giving him the chance to ask her what she was doing, she said brusquely, "Do you ever think about kissing me?"

He nearly dropped the stack of paperwork. "_What_?"

"Stop blushing like a virgin. You and I have an obvious relationship that isn't based on physical intimacy. That was established in the beginning. But don't you ever _think_ about the physical aspect? At all?"

A rush of blood suffused his face into a deep pink as he pushed the paperwork onto a desk, and quite frankly that just annoyed her even more. Hellbent on flustering him further, she walked towards him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Do you ever think about fucking me over a desk? In a closet? In the student council room? Up against a wall? The girl's locker room after school? Do you _ever_ have fantasies about me? It's nice that you're being a gentleman, that you love me for other reasons. But damn it, I miss the physical part of our relationship!"

After a couple of seconds, he stammered, "Just because the other men you've dated had those sorts of...fantasies..." He backed away from her a few steps, "...that doesn't mean _we_ have to do that!"

She felt a small flicker of excitement in her gut. "You didn't answer my question. I asked if you _wanted_ to, not whether we _should_."

He opened his mouth a couple of times, pushed his glasses up a bit, but he still couldn't seem to figure out what to say in response. He suddenly seemed confused and panicked.

"Or do you just not know quite how to go about it? Because believe it not," she said haughtily, backing him right into the wall, until they were mere inches apart and she effectively had him pinned, "I do remember what it was like being a virgin."

He glanced away from her, unable to move around her. She was just about to completely lose her temper with him when she realized he was glancing at her cleavage out of the corner of her eye.

Well, _that_ was definitely encouraging. So he was paying more attention than she'd thought. She took the last step, her breasts pushing up against his chest and her hips bumping his. He sucked in a quick breath.

"I'm a good teacher," she murmured, reaching up with one hand to toy with his collar. "And I fantasize about you _all_ the time."

His breath was erratic. "It's not _that_. I know you would be a good teacher. It's just... I don't want you to think I'm in love with you simply because you're pretty!"

She rolled her eyes. "I already know that." She reached for his hands, taking them in hers. His fingers were cold, trembling slightly, and she arched her back to press her breasts into his chest again. He immediately tensed. She ignored that, and went on in a soft murmur, "I miss the contact. It's another dimension to a relationship, being able to speak without words, being able to touch skin. Words only get you so far, you know." She brought his hands up and pressed them into the sides of her breasts.

For a moment, she thought he might bolt out of the room. But to her surprise (and pleasure), his fingers squeezed slightly and he closed his eyes.

The spark that skated up her spine felt absolutely delicious. It had been several months since she'd felt it, and she tilted her head back and sighed heavenly. He was awkward, but that wasn't a problem. God, it felt good.

Without thinking, she reached up and tugged her uniform tie off, and unbuttoned her blouse to her waist, where it was tucked into her skirt. Her bra fastened in the front; she deftly unhooked it and held it in place, while his hands fell to her waist and his breathing became much shallower.

"Well?" she murmured, letting the bra fall open.

His eyes jerked to her perky breasts, the rosy nipples pert and tight, and he reached up to cup one mound. She bit back a moan, and before she knew it, he was kneading her breasts like a starving man. She grabbed his jaw and began to kiss him, her tongue flicking out to taste him, and she heard the groan in his throat - it vibrated against her mouth and she reached down and began to unfasten his slacks.

Much as she wanted to take him though, she would have wait a bit longer for _that_. She would scare him senseless if they went too far all at once. But still, there was no reason not to give him a good preview of things to come. He was pulling her blouse from her skirt; one hand remained at her breasts, his palm pressed against her nipple and rotating slightly, while the other slipped down to her thigh and up under her skirt, cupping the back of her arse and pulling her against him.

She felt it then - his erection, pitched against his slacks. Instinctively, she sucked his tongue into her mouth while her hands pushed his slacks and underwear down, working them past her own hips and his.

He jerked out of her grasp at that moment, obviously shocked at himself for allowing things to go so far and so fast.

"Rena... wait..."

"Not yet," she breathed, kissing his Adam's apple and his collarbone. Before he could pull his pants back up, she dropped to her knees in front of him and eased his boxers over his pulsing erection. "I'm going to prove to you once and for all that it's not so bad, being intimate."

Before he could argue, she wrapped her lips around the tip of him.

Instantly, he bucked against her. He wouldn't last thirty seconds, she thought smugly, moving her mouth down him, her tongue tracing the veins in the aching organ. He was getting harder by the second, throbbing against her mouth. She kept up her ministrations, her hands pressing against his thighs before she cupped his balls and took him to the back of her throat.

As she expected, he came hard and fast, but Rena had had plenty of experience with oral sex. She sucked until he was limp, swallowing what she could, her eyes closed. Giving blow jobs wasn't her favorite thing in the world - she much preferred outright sex - but he had to know how pleasurable this was. She wasn't going to let him out of here until he admitted it and agreed to move their relationship to the next level.

She felt him sag against the wall and she sat back on her heels, her blouse open, her bra hanging loose, and her breasts heaving and visible. She shifted uncomfortably; her knickers were wet and she felt unsatisfied. But it wouldn't do to push Kiyoshi too much today. She'd have to take care of her own needs once she got home.

For a long moment, he simply gasped for breath, his pants at his ankles and his shirt sticking to his chest. But when she reached to fasten her bra, he lunged forward and knocked her onto her back, so unexpectedly that for a moment the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Not yet," he growled.

Rena stared at him. "Huh?"

He was practically ripping his shirt open, and before she knew it, he was pressing down against her.

_God_, it felt good. His skin was still damp with sweat and her breasts mashed against him; her nipples ached at the contact and she moaned.

"_This_ is what I missed," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his torso and thrusting her hips blindly against his. Maybe they could just have dry sex... just so long as she had an orgasm...

Then she felt it again - his erection. _Good grief_, but he'd gotten hard a second time, and damned fast. She remembered the first time a man had played with her more than once the same night; she had been eager and desperate for more after that first taste of ecstasy.

"Please?" he moaned. His length jabbed at her inner thigh and she squirmed.

Rena gasped slightly for air. "Get them off, then. And grab a condom out of my bag."

He fumbled, because he didn't want to break the skin contact, but after a few minutes he had her panties off and she heard the rip of the wrapper.

A moment later, his voice was hot and damp in her ear. "Skirt?"

"Hell no, leave it," she begged. _Begged_? Was she really begging? _Fuck it_, she thought. Her legs fell open. So much for going slow.

He began to press inside. She reached down to help him, opening her dripping body with her fingers and then guiding him in, inch by inch, until he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep within her.

Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of him. He was thrusting fast and hard, inexperienced but desperate, and she rather liked that. She had plenty of time to teach him skill; to teach him exactly how to pleasure her, exactly where to thrust. But for now, this was just fine. She wrapped her ankles behind his lower back and dug the heels of her shoes into his arse. He let out a sharp, muffled yell and buried his face in her neck as he continued thrusting erratically.

Rena rolled her hips, relishing the way his body slapped against her wetly. She slid her arms around him as she arched into him, moving her legs around his waist instead, and dug her nails into his back. He gasped hoarsely at the sharp pricks, and she deliberately raked her nails over his shoulders to hear him gasp again.

She came much faster than she would have liked - she had been on edge for a while already, and her body needed the release. Kiyoshi came right after her, sagging into her and moaning low in his throat.

For a long moment they lay on the floor, panting and quiet. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Her orgasm had been hard; it reminded her of the first time she'd had sex, and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well?" she asked breathlessly, glancing at him.

His eyes were tightly closed and his teeth gritted, as though he were trying to hang on to the last remnants of the feeling of losing himself.

"Yes," he finally whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, we can have an intimate relationship."

"Bit late for that, considering we're half-naked right now," she replied, pushing herself up. She was hot, and she didn't want to get dressed just yet.

"I'm sorry," he added. He was lying on his side and his back, as if he had no energy left, and gazing up at her with dilated eyes. "I didn't realize... that it felt so good. Are you okay with this?"

Rena smiled. "I wouldn't have started it if I wasn't."

**~FIN~**


End file.
